Flying with the Wrong Boyfriend
by AngelWarriors
Summary: West catches Claire flying with someone else


Title: Flying with the Wrong Boyfriend

Author: Cesia Illuser/Warangel88

Pairing: Claire/Peter and Claire/West

Warnings: AU of S2 Crack?

Author Notes: This fic isn't for West fans considering I hate the guy, and I guess it could be taken as Cesty or Non

Disclaimer: Don't own Heroes and thanks Ellie for betaing

Claire Butler was really surprised when he showed her his ability.

She had more of the attitude, 'Wow, you can fly, it's not like I haven't seen it before,' type of attitude. Heck, it wasn't like she was necessary afraid of flying either, without a plane I mean, almost like she he had flown with someone before him, and he became very jealous of that notion. Flying was supposed to be their thing, and she wasn't supposed to share it with anyone else, only him.

He slightly narrowed his eyes as he noticed Claire talking to an attractive, older male, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms were wrapped protectively around her petite form.

Okay, maybe it was just an innocent hug, maybe he was a relative, an old friend or someone like that. It wasn't like she really shared her past with him, only that she lost someone _really_ important to her four months ago, but whenever he tried to ask about it she would grow quiet and immediately changed the subject, not to mention she would become slightly bitchy about it, until he eventually got the hint and never bothered to ask her again.

He noticed that they started to hover off the ground before they disappeared. I mean really disappeared, not because they were 'flying in the air' type of disappeared.

So he could become invisible and fly, that's fine, right? Even though it wasn't like he could become invisible while he flew, and he was sure this guy had multiple powers.

Okay, wait a minute and back track to the flying part.

He could fly!

Flying was supposed to be his thing with Claire…not this guy's thing with her, and he was probably the guy who took her flying several times before he met her, just great, and it certainly didn't help that this guy was more attractive than him.

Not like he would really consider himself unattractive, after all he did manage to score a date with a cheerleader. They were some of the most popular students in high schools along with athletes, and he was certainly no athlete, and before he started to date Claire there was only one word to describe him: loser.

He spent most of his time spying on cheerleaders, okay, maybe that hasn't changed so much, considering he still spied on Claire through her window, most of the time hoping he would catch a glimpse of her underwear or even better, naked.

Okay, he was a perverted freak, and he was silently glad that Claire hadn't picked up his perverted habit, or the fact that she wasn't the only girl he spied on.

He shot himself into the air, hardly bothering to look around to see if anyone was looking at him, and started to fly to Claire's house.

And surprisingly they weren't there.

So where could his girlfriend be? Surely she wouldn't cheat on him with this guy, right?

He saw her at school the next day, tired, which was completely unnatural for Claire, especially considering Biology was her favorite subject, and it caused him to wonder if she really would cheat on him.

"I came by your house yesterday and you weren't there," He accused as he finally caught up to her in the hallway after school. She had been avoiding him all day and seemed to be more interested in her cheerleading friends.

"Oh, Peter flew me to Paris," She replied flippantly, hardly paying any attention to him, more focused on her heart shaped necklace. Mostly likely a gift from that Peter guy, and he was starting to hate him already.

"He flew you to Paris?" He echoed dumbly, "But, Claire flying is supposed to be our thing."

Claire smirked at him, a part of her wondering why she ever dated him, "No, flying is mine and Peter's thing, you were simply a minor replacement for him."

"But…"

"Think of this as our breakup," She remarked, staring at her ex, "And I never want to catch you flying around my house or come near me again. I've obviously been dating."

West stared dumbfounded at the girl as she moved towards her _boyfriend_,who was obviously waiting for her, probably so he could take her flying again.

**-The End**


End file.
